1. Field
This document relates to an organic electroluminescent device.
2. Related Art
An organic electroluminescent device used for an organic electroluminescence display is a self-light emitting device which has a light emitting layer formed between two electrodes positioned on a substrate.
The organic electroluminescent device may be classified into a top emission type and a bottom emission type depending on its light emission direction. Furthermore, the organic electroluminescent device may be classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type depending on its driving method.
Since such an organic electroluminescent device is vulnerable to moisture or oxygen, a sealing substrate is provided in order to protect the device, and a sealing process for sealing a substrate and the sealing substrate using a sealing member, such as sealant, is performed. In the sealing process, the sealant is typically hardened by UV irradiation, thereby hermetically sealing the substrate and the sealing substrate.
In a sealing region where the sealant is disposed and UV is irradiated, a plurality of wiring lines are formed on the substrate is wired. Some of these wires inhibit the sealant from being uniformly applied onto the substrate, or inhibit UV from being effectively irradiated onto the sealant, thus leading to adverse effects in the manufacture of a device.
Furthermore, these wiring lines are power lines that have a thickness more or less than other wiring lines. They may create a wiring resistance problem or a problem of concentration of the load flowing thorough the wiring lines according to a wiring structure, and hence caution is required when forming power lines